Snowy Bees
by curiousscientistkae
Summary: After a snowstrom blows through Vale and Beacon, Yang deiceds to have some fun out in the snow with Blake.


**So I made this a while ago, maybe two or three weeks, and I never got around to posting it. But after what happen in Vol 3 ep 11, I think we all need some fluff**

* * *

Yang stares out the window at the dark white world. The wind howls like a Beowolf while snow is being thrown all over the place. Every so often the world lights up and a loud boom follows shortly after. Thundersnow. A rare occurrence but an amazing one as well.

Yang has always enjoyed winter. Everything becomes so much more peaceful…when it is not storming outside, and to her the world looks like a beautiful wonderland. It also is the one season where the side effect of her semblance doesn't affect her as much. Being a human radiator whenever it is hot out, she easily becomes uncomfortable or overheated in the heat. During colder times she can be comfortable outside as her body keeps her warm in the freezing temperatures.

That is a different story, however, for her partner and girlfriend Blake. The faunus does not like the cold at all and is currently bundled up in a bunch of blankets since with the power out, the heat is as well. Even with all the blankets trapping her body heat Blake cannot seem to get warm enough.

"Move over you." Yang says. She walks over to Blake's bed and takes a seat next to her. Blake opens up her blankets for a moment so Yang can squeeze in. Right away Blake nuzzles herself against Yang to get warmer. Yang snorts. "You're welcome."

"I really hope they'll fix the power soon." Blake says.

"They won't until this storm blows over. And they only have so much power from the generator to give certain areas of the school like the kitchen and nurse's office the electricity they need for food and if some kid gets hurt. Do you want to stay here or go somewhere there is power or more heat?"

Blake stays quiet for a few moments as she thinks about if she should leave or not. She then wraps her arms around Yang's body and says "I'm perfectly fine staying here with you."

Yang smiles and rest her head on Blake's. Nestled in a pile of blankets and cozy with her partner, Yang takes a look outside. It is still dark white and the thunder still echoes through the room. Yang wonders how long it will last. She has heard many different time estimates. Some have said that it will end sometime during the night while others have said it will last until tomorrow morning. Yang guesses she just has to wait and see who is right.

At someone point Yang drifts off into sleep. She does not know when but when she blinks it has suddenly become daylight, Blake is missing, and Yang is on her back on her partner's bed. Yang sits up and listens. There is no more howling wind or thunder. Only the sound of water running. With Ruby and Weiss else were it has to be Blake in the adjacent room.

Yang grabs her scroll. She sees that there is one new message. Opening it up she finds that it is a letter.

 _Dear students and staff of Beacon Academy;_

 _Due to the large snowstorm that we have had our power has been knocked out. With the help of generators we have been able to power different areas of the school such as commutation, dining halls, the nurse's office, and other places we deemed need power that are essential to keeping the school running and students and staff of Beacon happy. But because we can still only power certain areas, many of the classrooms do not have electricity. That being said there will be no classes today. We will let you know what will happen tomorrow but enjoy your day off from school and stay safe._

 _-Glynda Goodwitch_

"So no school today, huh?" Yang says out loud. She gently throws her scroll towards the other end of the bed. She wonders what would be a good thing to do for the day.

Sitting up Yang takes a look outside. There has to be at least two feet of snow on the ground. Some trees have fallen or tipped over even from the weight of the snow on top of them. Yang can barely see the benches in the courtyard and the pathways are still buried deep below the snow.

Then Yang sees some kids stumble out from the front of the school. The tumble and fall in the deep snow but get up and hop around like rabbits as they try not to fall again. For some it works. For others, Yang laughs when she watches them face-plant and then do a forward facing snow angel. Maybe Yang can convince Blake to spend some time out in the snow.

As she waits for Blake to finish up in the shower Yang gets dressed in her own snow gear. Boots, snow pants, a heavy jacket, gloves, her lucky scarf, and a hat. She is just putting on her bright orange hat when Blake steps out from the shower, steam following her. She is dressed in her normal, everyday clothes. The faunus gives Yang a curious look when she spots her.

"What?" Yang asks.

"Are you really going to go out in the snow?" Blake says.

"Yeah, why not? You do know that we have the day off from school, right?"

"I know. I was going to catch up on some reading."

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come outside with me. I know you are not fond of snow but maybe for an hour? _Please?_ It's more fun to play in the snow with someone else than by yourself and it's even better with your girlfriend. And afterwards I can make some hot chocolate or tea or whatever you want and we can read together. Just one hour? Or until you get too cold?"

Blake thinks. She really does want to sit and read but Yang is giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes she has ever seen. Blake also knows that Yang will probably be less chipper if she does go alone—even if she can ask someone else. But Blake also hasn't had some fun in a while. Maybe an hour out in the snow won't be so bad. Yang did after all promise that they would come back inside to read.

Blake nods in agreement. Yang beams with joy and begins jumping around the room. Blake rolls her eyes at her partner acting so much like a child but that is one of the many things that made Blake fall for her. The faunus quickly gets into her snow gear and heads outside with the still bouncing Yang.

Outside it is frigid. While the wind might no longer be howling when it blows, it blows fast enough to cut through someone. Even with all her clothes no Blake shivers when the wind picks up. She hugs herself to try and gain more warmth.

"Are you cold already?" Yang asks.

"Not everyone has an internal fire in them. I'll be fine Yang. Once we start moving around I'll warm up. Don't you worry."

"Okay. Come on. Let's go make a snowman or something!" Yang grabs Blake's arm and half drags and half guides her through the snow. Blake stumbles a few feet before she gets her footing and yanks her arm away from Yang. She is not in the mood to fall face first in the snow.

The two look around for some undisturbed snow in the middle of the courtyard. The two start working together to create the snowman. By starting off with some small snowballs the push them around the ground and watch as it grows in their hands. When they can no longer push their balls, Yang grabs one of them and places it on top of the other. She quickly makes a smaller snowball for the head as Blake digs around the bag she and Yang brought to decorate the snowman.

Once the head is on Blake places some sticks on the sides of the snowman while Yang gives it a face and smile. She even sticks a carrot in the middle of the head.

"Now all we need is a hat. Did we put one in the bag?" Yang asks.

"Yeah. We threw in your old beanie. Here." Blake hands the ratty, faded yellow hat to Yang. The blonde places on the snowman's head and takes a step back.

"Looks great, doesn't it?" She says.

"I guess so. I never really made snowmen before as a kid and even now…I just find them okay. But it was fun to make it with you."

Yang goes to give Blake a kiss but she trips over something. Instead of simply giving Blake a hug, Yang falls on Blake and sends them both crashing to the ground. Both girls moan. "Sorry Blakey."

"Ugh…What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I tripped over something. Maybe my feet or a random ice patch? Who knows with all this snow on the ground." Yang places a kiss on Blake's forehead. "I still had to do that. You okay?"

"I'm good. But do you mind getting off of me now? I think I got snow in my shirt."

Yang nods and stands up. She sticks out her hand to help Blake up. Once on their feet the two start brushing themselves off.

"I guess it's time for that book and hot chocolate." Yang says.

"But it hasn't even been an hour yet. You sure?" Blake asks.

"Yeah I am sure. I really just wanted to get out of the dorm room for a little bit with you. Besides I still get to spend the rest of the day with you doing whatever in the dorm room. Come on. You want hot chocolate or tea?"

"Take a guess."

"Tea. I'll make your favorite. You go dry up and pick a book and I'll go dry up and make us drink then we can cuddle. Sound good."

"Sounds great."


End file.
